Varostrasz The Vain
Envoy of the Ruby Flight, Varostrasz is one of the few members of the Red Flight with compassion for all beings, even the Forsaken. History Born early into the Red Flight, Varostrasz lived a rather mediocre life in the relatively peaceful tundra of Northrend. His life was mostly dominated by learning about the other races in the world and getting involved with off-landish events, creatures and other affairs. He was quick to learn about the healing magics of which his flight chose over all other, and adopted a new style based loosely of the human mages which he worked with during the original expedition to Northrend. However, when he learnt of Prince Arthas' betrayal, he cut off ties with outsiders, and began to kill them on sight. During his life, he has notably been sighted across Northrend, often hunting dragonslayers and The Cult Of The Damned. Without hindrance, the dragon has become an unstoppable force for those who dare to defy the Ruby Flight, however, he remains compassion, due to recent events. Varostrasz was found injured one evening by a group of Mechagnomes from the nearby titan-vault, Ulduar. His injuries were healed, and he regained faith in the mortal races once more when he was escorted by the iron dwarves that held up there. He later found out that Ulduar had been corrupted by what appeared to be an Old God's influence, and he left to investigate, now having mastery over healing magics and the powerful flames he controlled. Thankfully, his previous friends, the four Iron Dwarves had departed Ulduar to find aid from Alexstrasza. Something was stirring in the wastes of Northrend. He took the Iron Dwarves to the nearby Dalaran, where they now reside in peace away from the influence of Yogg-Saron. Disguises As common with many of the dragonflights, Varostrasz chooses most commonly human and elven disguises, as they are the easiest to fool into thinking he is one of them. His hair is typically a crimson-red tone, and he most typically wears commoner clothes, or a magus' robes. With the guise of Sanicus Thal'ar, high elf, he has managed to grow steady friendships with the mages in Dalaran. Personality Varostrasz is notably arrogant, oddly proud of his abilities and knowledge. He is one of the Ruby Flight's most prominent members, and a brilliant diplomat. Unfortunately, he can often let his vanity get in the way of negotiations, and whilst he has learnt from his mistakes, he still retains that self-pride. Abilities As a member of the Red Dragonflight, and an ancient Wyrm, Varostrasz has eminent healing skills, mostly with the powerful flames he wields. His abilities are still present in other forms, and he typically uses a dragon's form to intimidate foes that grow too close. He is easily distracted by conversation and will not hesitate to aid others in need. After a long 8,000 years training the ability, his skills in sensing nearby lifeforms have grown incredibly strong, allowing him to detect living creatures up to several miles away. Category:Red Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Archmage Category:Wyrmrest Accord Category:Immortal Category:Neutral